He couldn't take it anymore
by Freddie123456
Summary: 5 Chapters where Adrein couldn't take it anymore.
1. chapter 1

_Evillustrater was the day that I saw that side of her. It was amazing she was sassy and funny and brilliant. I started seeing more of this side of her and she was beautiful, friendly, helpful, creative, smart, and a born leader._

Adrein thought back to that day,

 _Marinette helped him through it all she was brave, she stood up to an Akuma like it was an everyday thing. Instead of running when the Akuma was after her she helped my alter ego more than any other civilian._

Adrein sighed dreamily.

"What's up kid you thinking about your lady again." Plagg mocked

"Nope." He sighed subconsciously again. Plagg looked skeptical but he let it go.

"Well it's time for school, kid." Adrein instantly looked brighter.

 _Mabye I'll see Marinette._

"Hey lover boy mabye you won't see Marinette if you don't get up."

"Wait a second, I said that in my head can you read my mind."

"No kid you said it out loud, now get up."

"Fine."

Adrein got up to go to school.

The ride there all that he could hear was her name as if it was something magical all he wanted to do was see her.

He got out of the limousine

Marinette was standing at the door talking to Alya. Her hair was let down it flowed freely in the wind

 _She looks beautiful._

He couldn't take it anymore, he loved that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stood there watching Marinette standing in the wind, I couldn't help but think.

 _My lady has nothing on her._

Adrein walked up to her and was about to use his best pick up line.

But another voice chipped up, it was _Marinette?_

"Hey Nathanael I need to talk to you."

"Ok let's talk after first period, ok."

"Ok."

Adrein heard this and his heart sunk a little.

 _Is this tomato gonna take her from me._

He looked at Alya and she just looked back skeptically as if she was saying,

 _Don't ask me sunshine child she didn't tell me about that._

His heart lifted back up. He figured if it was a love thing Marinette would talk to Alya first.

 ***Class Time***

 **(I'm sorry everyone.)**

Adrein turned around in his chair to try and flirt with Marinette but he turned around and Tomato was there talking to her.

He let out a low growl.

"Nathanael I've thought about this for a while I accept your feelings and would love to go on a date with you sometime."

His heart dropped.

"Teacher can I go to the nurse I'm not feeling too hot."

"Yes, Adrein you may."

Like he was automated he stood up and walked outside the room, he walked straight past the nurse and out the door he walked home.

When he got home he took off his ring. He didn't want Plagg to see him like this.

He couldn't take it anymore, He broke down.

 **Author notes**

 **Next chapter is full of fluff thanks for all the follows and no this is not a Nathanael x Marinette story.**

 **That's all for now Freddie Out**


	3. Chapter 3

He was crying for several days before he couldn't anymore he called in sick all those days. He looked

outside it was early in the morning.

 _I should go on patrol._

His eyes were extremely bloodshot and his nose was runny. But he put the ring back on.

"-kay kid." Plagg said "Wait did you take off the ring."

"Yes, sorry."

"Nevermind let's just go on patrol."

"How did you know what I was gonna say.

"You're a simpleton." With humor laced in his voice.

"Takes one to know one." He stuck out his tongue. "Plagg claws out." Plagg smiled and went into the ring.

Adrein jumped out the window and instantly went to the Eiffel Tower.

 _Just as beautiful as ever._

He jumped off and around Paris defeating the occasional criminal.

He got back to Eiffel Tower and saw his lady standing there. She looked at him and she got angry instantly.

"Where have you been!" She screamed at him

 _Crying._

"Busy at school, sorry."

"So have I, but I had to fight two Akuma's solo!"

"Sorry." He squeaked out

"Sorry doesn't cut it now where have you really been." She breathed out angrily.

"Out of town." He said with more punctually.

She groaned "If you can't tell me the truth then I'm leaving!" She pulled out her phone sent a quick message. He grabbed her arm, she slapped him across the face. She jumped off the tower leaving him standing there in shock. The stinging of the slap still there.

 _I need to talk to my princess before I tell her the truth._

He jumped off to Marinette's house. He landed on her roof and looked in the window.

 _Lights off she must be downstairs._

He fell down and detransformed.

"Kid no more full day transformations." Plagg said, Adrein tossed him some cheese and walked inside Sabine was manning the counter.

"Hello honey would you like anything. What happened to you face" She said cringing slightly.

"Oh this is nothing. Actually I came here to talk to Marinette." She slightly winced at his last sentence.

"She will kill me for this she said for me not to tell anyone where she is but..."She forced out "She's at Alya's!" She practically yelled at this point.

"Thank you." He said grabbing her hand and quickly releasing it and running out.

He got into a secluded spot and transformed much to Plagg's distaste.

He jumped up to Alya's window and was about to knock when Marinette came out in only a towel, Straight from the shower.

He couldn't take it anymore, he fainted.

 **Author notes**

 **Sorry it took so long I have school now**

 **in this Alya has a house and he fainted and fell at her doorstep.**

Angst next

 **That's all for now Freddie Out**


End file.
